


Amica Mea

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Series: My Boyfriend Is an 800 Year Old Vampire [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Past Relationship(s), Vampire Jensen, mention of Jensen/Danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Even though their relationship is going great between them as mates, there are times when they are hurt by one another. In this case, Jensen.





	Amica Mea

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... It has been around five months since I've updated this series. But here you go guys! Hope there's still some people that are excited to see/read this. I've been having writer's block with this one, but since I had a WIPs in my draft, I decided to finish it. Also, only five more stories to go! Anyways, yeah this story is kinda angst. Ouch.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen stirred in his sleep. He did it a couple of times before rapidly sitting up, both out of breath and sweat beading down his skin. Another bad dream. He rubbed his face to try to calm himself; he didn't want to worry Jared. Tilting his head to the left, Jensen saw his lover lying on his side, happily sleeping with his arm around his waist.

Smiling, Jensen leaned down to kiss his temple. He was lucky to have Jared as his mate.

He lay back down and cuddled with Jared. Jensen couldn't let the nightmares win, he was stronger than that. However, it had been taking a toll on him the past few days. First, he dreamt about his falling brothers calling for help, then, all the times he was tortured by Jeff. Jensen didn't understand why he was having bad dreams. He never had them before.

Closing his eyes, Jensen fell asleep, hoping he could get a good night's rest.

_Jensen could hear someone calling his name from distance. As he took a step, a field of flowers slowly appeared in front of him. Walking around, Jensen heard someone calling his name from behind. No, it couldn't be._

_"Jensen?"_

_He stiffed. Jensen hadn't heard that voice in centuries. Slowly, he turned around and said, "Danneel?" And there she stood right beside the yellow daisies, a soft smile planted on her lips. Jensen was speechless and if he had a beating heart it would be hammering nonstop._

_"I miss you," she whispered. Jensen wasted no time as he rushed in front of her and then wrapped his arms around his old love. He forgot what it was like to have her with him again._

_"Me too. So much," Jensen admitted. He would never forget Danneel. She was the one to change him for the better good, to no longer attack and kill humans for no reason._

_"Jensen, I—" Suddenly, she was gone, and before Jensen knew it he was waking up from his slumber. No!_

"Jensen? Are you okay?" Jared shook him from his sleep. "I heard you whimpering. I thought you were hurt—" Jared gasped as Jensen pinned him down by his throat.

"Why did you wake me up?" Jensen roared, his eyes glowing red and fangs sticking out.

"I-I'm sorry," Jared cried out. "You're hurting me, Jensen." He squirmed underneath him, and for the first time he was terrified of his boyfriend. "I-I can't breathe!"

Then Jensen snapped out of it; whatever had him in a trance. Jensen's eyes widened in horror, then he quickly moved aside, "Jared— I-I don't know what came over me." Once he got off Jared, who immediately jumped out of his bed to get far as he could from his lover who almost tried to hurt him.

"I think— I need to go to the bathroom," Jared choked out, his hands on his throat, still not believing what just happened. Jensen watched helplessly as Jared locked himself inside the bathroom. He heard the clicking noise and then the sound of Jared's sobbing echoing the room. Jensen felt like the worst person in the world.

Jared didn't come out after twenty minutes, prompting Jensen to knock on the door. "Jared?" Jensen heard him sniffling, then the sound of the faucet being turned on. "I'm so sorry," he uttered.

No respond.

Jensen slid down the floor, his body resting against the door. He could hear Jared's heartbeat beating erratically and his breath hitching. "Talk to me..." Jensen pleaded, his eyes getting watery when Jared once again didn't answer.

The door abruptly opened, which made him back away to give Jared space. Jensen's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Jared's face: his eyes were puffy and his nose was bright red. "Oh, Jared—" Jensen rose up and embraced him. He could feel Jared tensing underneath him... terrified just by having contact with him.

Jensen started to cry as he gripped harder. He never wanted his mate to be afraid of him. That fucking dream really did mess with his head. "P-Please forgive me. I love you so much." He pulled away to desperately give kisses onto Jared's lips. Jensen cupped his cheeks, hoping he would get a response out of Jared.

 _Yet,_   _nothing_.

No... Jensen would rather die than have his mate  _reject_  him. He couldn't live in a world without Jared.

When he pulled away, Jensen fisted his hands onto his shirt and sobbed, "I can't lose you, Jared. Please don't leave me...I'd rather be dead than not be with you."

"You hurt me," Jared's voice trembled.

Jensen cried harder. "I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened. I had this dream of Danneel—" He stopped when he heard Jared gasp and back away from. "No, Jared, it's not—"

"No wonder you attacked me. I disturbed your dream. You were dreaming of your old lover. The one you truly want." Jared turned away as his eyes welled up with tears again. He recalled Jensen telling him about Danneel before; he remembered how Jensen would always be close to tears when he talked about his old flame.

Jensen shook his head, vehemently. "No. It's not true! I want you. She's in the past. I don't want her. Not anymore, because I have you. You didn't reject me like she did."

"Let me ask you something, Jensen," Jared's voice slightly broke, "what if the only difference was... that you were actually mated with her… Would you have been still with me, right now?"

He got his answer as he saw Jensen's face crumbled.

"I see." Jared cleared his throat and wiped away his tears. "I guess— I'm just a poor substitute then—"

"No," Jensen blurted out. "I still would've fallen in love with you. You're different. You understand me. Danneel tried but didn't fully. At least not like you do, Jared. I believe that we would've meant still."

"Do you really believe that?" Jared sighed, looking crestfallen.

"Yes. I do," Jensen said firmly. "Let's say Danneel wanted to be with me, and I turned her to a vampire—" he took a deep breath "—I wouldn't be with her right now. I would be with you." Jensen held onto Jared's hands.

"You're my  _soulmate_. And no one can compare. You're my only happiness in this world."

Jared's eyes watered again, but this time out of happiness. "Jensen..." He had never heard Jensen say those words before. It was everything Jared ever wanted.

" _Mate meum_ ," Jensen whispered, "please forgive me. I swear I'll never hurt you again."

Jared softly smiled and rested his forehead against Jensen's. "I already did, amica mea."


End file.
